wamfandomcom-20200215-history
Writing Across Media Wiki:Web 2.0
Overview Web 2.0 is a term used to describe websites that allow a two way channel of communication between the user and a web page. These are websites that emphasize user based content. Definition and History Web 2.0 first started in the mid 90s and the term was first coined by Darcy DiNucci in 1999, but popularized in late 2004 by Tim O'Reilly and Dale Dougherty at the O'Reilly Media Web 2.0 Conference. Web 2.0 dawned the start of new form of social networking. Prior to webpages that would change based on user interaction, users would have to create static pages hosted either by web servers run by an Internet Service Provider, or by sites like Geocities. Web 2.0 web-pages marked the dawn of social networks like the ones we recognize today. Websites that do not have the dynamic user based capabilities of Web 2.0 are retroactively referred to as Web 1.0 websites. Within the context of WAM, Web 2.0 has enabled many users to create and share content across large platforms. YouTube, Facebook, SoundCloud, WordPress and other such sites utilize this defining characteristic of Web 2.0 to create directories and connections between many users. The Internet that we know to encourage expression couldn’t be the same without it. The early Internet that didn’t support this dynamic nature had a very low content creator to user ratio as compared to Web 2.0 thereby making the medium that a user could influence tend to a very small audience. Examples Here are some examples of Web 2.0 websites: # Facebook: The content viewed by every Facebook user is different and each user can like, comment and share any content they come across. They can also create their own content in the form of status updates, profile changes, uploading photos, uploading videos, or uploading audio. #Reddit: A website marketed as “The Front Page of the Internet”, reddit is also a prime example of a Web 2.0 enabled website. Using a point system and all but guaranteeing anonymity, Reddit is a collection of mainly user created communities, that are curated almost entirely by the users. Resources and Further Reading Will Richardson, Blogs, Wikis, Podcasts and other Powerful Web tools for the Classrooms, 3rd Edition: Richardson explores the potential of the Web to revolutionize school curriculum by accounting for the added affordance of being able to interact with people outside of a student’s physical classroom. Sarah Lacey, Once You're Lucky, Twice You're Good: The Rebirth of Silicon Valley and the Rise of Web 2.0: This book, written from the perspective of a business reporter, explores the stories of entrepreneurs who learned from the burst of the Internet Bubble in 2000 and talks about the newer user engagement based model that stemmed from it. Rob Procter, Robin Williams, James Stewart, Meik Poschen, Helene Snee, Alex Voss, Marzieh Asgari-Targhi, Adoption and use of Web 2.0 in scholarly communications(2010): This paper discusses the usage of Web 2.0 in a more formal and scholarly setting. It goes into the details of how Web 2.0 services are being utilized(specifically in the UK) and how they can be further adopted. Michael Hirschorn, The Web 2.0 Bubble(The Atlantic, April 2007): This article, written in 2007, provides an interesting retrospective perspective into the social network giants of 2007 and gives a comparison. With our present day knowledge, it’s interesting to revisit the viewpoints of the year. Sarah Perez, Open Thread: Is Web 2.0 Dead? Answer to Win Our Web 2.0 Swag (readwrite.com, August 2006): This post speculates the decline of Web 2.0 and even asks what Web 3.0 might be comprised of. As it’s a thread and expects response, it asks questions rather than answers them. It directs us to think about what the next big bubble may be in the World Wide Web. Related Keywords *Web 1.0 *Internet Bubble *Journalism 2.0 *e-learning 2.0 Citations Graham, Paul (November 2005). "Web 2.0". Retrieved 2006-08-02. O'Reilly, Tim (2005-09-30). "What Is Web 2.0". O'Reilly Network. Retrieved 2006-08-06.